


Resolve

by orphan_account



Series: Falling Differently [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Gen, M/M, Spoilers through Visionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Talia wishes she could go back to the moment her father died and tell him thanks, but no thanks, this whole alpha schtick is for the birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I wish, I wish, I wish that there had been 100% more Talia in the rest of 3A. One episode with her was simply not enough, and I keep hoping that my characterization of her isn't completely off, but I don't know. 
> 
> Also, we still know nothing about Laura.

There are times when Talia wishes she could go back to the moment her father died and tell him thanks, but no thanks, this whole alpha schtick is for the birds. She had hoped that those moments would become fewer and further in between as the years rolled by and she settled more firmly into her position. Unfortunately, the reality of the situation turned out rather different. Certainly, she has grown infinitely better at appearing as though she has everything handled. It has been quite some time since Alan leveled her with one of those patient yet vaguely pitying looks that once shone a spotlight on exactly how far she was out of her depth, at least, and alphas from other packs have been coming to her for aid and advice for nearly as long.

Granted, the reason the others look to her for guidance is a quirk of genetics, and nothing more. At some point, every Hale alpha in their pack’s recorded history has realized the potential to shift fully from human to wolf. She has never considered this a compelling argument for her putative wisdom, but the misconception lends her pack a degree of respect, and that respect translates to more safety and protection. She would be a fool to waste such a boon, so instead, she does her best to live up to the inherent expectations. 

Walking away from the bathroom, from which she can hear the sounds of two heartbeats and the gentle sloshing of water, all she can do is hope that she is handling this latest cry for help the way it needs to be. 

She heads back into the kitchen and retrieves her empty coffee mug, intent on at least one more cup before the rest of her pack arrives. 

There is an unusual tension as she refills her mug, and she glances at her son out of the corner of her eye. Derek is studiously avoiding looking at her. His motions are smooth as he watches the pancakes, able to smell the optimal time to flip them over and then move them from the pan and onto a plate. His shoulders and neck are taut, though, and he smells slightly anxious.

Although waiting works on her daughters, it has never worked on her son, who can hold his silence until the world ends, should he so choose. She takes a fortifying sip of her coffee, which is still bracingly hot, and then orders a soft, “Spit it out, Derek.”

Her son lets out a heavy stream of air and rolls his neck uncomfortably. “Was that really necessary?”

Surprised, because out of her children, Derek is the least likely to challenge her judgment, Talia blinks. “Which part?”

Sounding strangled, Derek bites out, “The part where you threatened to take away his pup! Even if Stiles isn’t a werewolf, he was raised around them. You know he’s never going to trust you now. The instinct to protect Isaac will be too strong. They came to us for help, and on the first day you’ve said something that will probably alienate them forever.”

“I am aware of that.”

“Then why did you do it?” Derek asks, his voice flat.

Sighing heavily, Talia tells him, “Because he needed something to fight for.”

She thinks about how small and defeated Stiles had looked, sitting at the kitchen table and holding his charge like he was the only thing still tethering him to this life. Perhaps she could have responded differently, but she doubts anything else would have been as effective. The moment she promised to place Isaac in the care of someone else, in the event that Stiles proved incapable, his spine had straightened, and the air around him had sung with tightly restrained power. 

Nothing and no one is going to be able to separate Stiles from his pup, which is exactly as it should be. The two of them already share a pack bond, and they have the beginnings of a familial bond as well. Parting them at this point would be cruel at best and psychologically damaging at worst.

In unison, Talia and Derek snap their heads in the direction of the bathroom Stiles and Isaac are currently occupying, and they hear him speak, feel the air in the house tremble with the bit of spark behind his words. When the boy falls silent, and the air stills, the beta and alpha turn to each other. 

After a moment, Derek tilts his head to the side, baring his neck a little. “I shouldn’t have doubted you. I’m sorry.”

She reaches out to cup his cheek. “Don’t be. Someday, you are going to be Laura’s second, and she’ll need you to make sure she makes the right calls. And,” She starts, watching him carefully, “I know that you’re drawn to Stiles.”

Derek tries to avoid her gaze, but fails because he will not pull himself away. “It doesn’t matter. He’s just lost everything and left the only home he’s ever known. He has Isaac to look after. The last thing he needs to be thinking about is a relationship.”

The unspoken, “with me,” tugs at Talia, and she lets go of Derek’s cheek to wrap her arms around him and pull him close. “My sweet, beautiful boy. How do you know? You may turn out to be exactly what he needs.” Though he says nothing, she can feel his skepticism. “After all this time, are you still not ready to try and let yourself be happy?”

“I don’t deserve to be happy,” he mutters, and in her head, Talia curses her brother for the millionth time in the past eight years.

“I don’t know how, and I don’t know when, but someday, you are going to realize that what happened to Paige was not your fault.”

“Probably around the time that you realize what Peter did wasn’t yours.” If anyone else had said that, it would have come across as petulant or disrespectful, but Derek just sounds sad for her, and this is why, although she knows she shouldn’t feel this way, and she will never tell any of her children, Derek is the child she loves the most. He’s made mistakes, and he has never been the best with people, but he genuinely wants the best for the people he loves.

She makes a noncommittal noise and pulls back enough to place a kiss upon his forehead. Her son may not believe it, but he does deserve good things, and she is determined that he shall have them. In all likelihood, she and Stiles will never have the best relationship after this morning, but that does not mean that it has to be that way between him and Derek.

Light footsteps begin coming their way, and Talia steps away to bid Cora a good morning.


End file.
